


Temptation

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: Red Queen Week 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern Royalty, Power Play, Teasing, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Modern Royalty AU: Ambitious soldier Ruby gets assigned to the new Queen for security. It's supposed to be a great honor, but really its Ruby's greatest nightmare.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE go check out the beautiful fan art for this fic konako.tumblr.com/post/170453502481 ( we are not worthy!!)

“You do not speak to the Queen unless spoken to. You do not look at the Queen. You do not ask the Queen things. You do not touch the Queen unless to keep her from danger. In short, stay away from the Queen, Lucas.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are invisible.”

“Yes, sir.”

Those where her orders. The Commander had been clear. She wasn’t sure why he was being so clear, because really, what was Ruby going to do? Poke the Queen? Ask her about her skincare routine?

She was here to do her job. To protect the royal family to the best of her abilities. She was actively avoiding the fact that she was basically a  glorified piece of furniture.  The kind that followed the royals around and stood by doors and opened them. She was hardly going to have any contact with them at all. If all went well. And if all went especially well she would only have this position for maybe a year and then she could move on to bigger and better things.

She was being ungrateful, of course. Guard duty was a great honor and a great responsibility. Being this close to the private lives of the royals and keeping your mouth shut was not something that should be taken lightly.

The warning tales of all those who came out to bash the Queen Mother after Diana’s death were numerous. This was not to happen in _their_ monarchy.

Not that it was the same. In their country the King was the ancient figurehead and the Queen was...Well Ruby wasn’t sure yet what she was, because she had been in training for the last 8 weeks while the press was hunting down the new wife of the King. It was pretty isolated and there was not much time for reading the papers. Regina Mills was her name, and in the barracks it was said that she was a hand full.

Today was Ruby’s first day back in reality. Which was hilarious because nothing around her looked like it was real at all. Everything was gold and silk and of the finest handcrafting. And spotless. Ruby had been wondering about the amount of manual labour that went into keep the castle clean on a daily basis.

Of course she knew how many people were part of the cleaning personnel. She also knew every gardener, butler and member of the official royal guard. It was part of her job. To know the goings on of the castle better than people that actually lived in it so that she could spot something out of the ordinary immediately and react accordingly.

The Commander had released her and she was now standing at attention at the doorway of one of the dens. Multiple dens. Ruby’s primary problem was going to be keeping her face expressionless with all the extraordinary things she was going to see.

What approached her now would not make it any easier. The Queen. Queen Regina. She was breathtaking. Not only was she impeccably dressed in a pinstripe suit, but the impossibly high heels she was wearing gave the sway of her hips just enough to be dangerous. Her vest was tight and low cut and revealed cleavage just on the brink of spilling over. No necklace, it was unnecessary to adore her beautiful neck with anything else. Her jaw looked like it usually had soft lines, but in this particular instant she was clearly clenching her teeth. Full lips with a tiny almost unnoticeable scar above them and deep soulful dark brown eyes beneath perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

All of this Ruby should not have noticed. She should have kept her eyes straight and face neutral. She did not. She was staring. And her mouth was slightly opened. Partly because she was not prepared for King Leopold’s new wife to be so young, but for the most part just because she could not have been prepared for a creature so ravishing in her everyday life. But then she reminded herself that this was her life now. Surrounded by beautiful things she was supposed to hardly notice while doing her job.

So she tried. She straightened her back focused her eyes on the hallway the Queen was currently walking down, bit down on her jaw and pulled in a deep calming breath.

“So, you’re the new doorstopper.” She paused just short of the door.

It wasn't a question, so Ruby kept her head straight ahead.

“You’d think with you watching my every move they’d at least let me pick you people out.” She said now turning toward the young soldier.

“But hmm, I probably would have picked  _ you _ out. What’s your name?” She moved in closer.

“Ruby Lucas, Your Majesty.” Ruby said making an effort not to look at the woman now in her personal space.

“I prefer Regina. The last little boy they sent me almost had a conniption when I told him to call me by my first name. What about you Ms. Lucas?”

She should have said no. She should have said out of respect and duty, Your Majesty or Queen Regina was all she could get. Ruby had always had a habit of playing with fire.

“I would think you calling me Ms. Lucas would make that quite one sided, Your Majesty.” and because of the masochist that she was she couldn’t help but turn her head just a little to see the effects her word would have.

Regina’s eyebrows rose in surprise and a smirk spread across her face.

“Well look at that, it speaks. I’ll have to keep you around  _ Ms. Lucas _ , maybe I’ll even come up with a nice nickname.” She put extra effort into enunciating Ruby’s name and Ruby couldn’t help but watch her lips as they pressed together for the M or the tip of her tongue as it touched her teeth for the L.

 

\-----

 

And so the games began. For Regina at least it was a game. She was left alone so often in the castle, with her husband traveling across the globe, that she found herself bored to tears. She would do her best to coax little facts from Ruby when they were alone.

“Ms. Lucas I’ve heard that many of the soldiers take a vow of celibacy their first year.”

Ruby waited. Regina always did this. She would start out with something that was clearly not a question but extremely divisive to make sure she got Ruby’s attention.

“It’s tradition, and they take it very seriously, apparently.” There was no doubt she was fake pouting. Ruby had learned, in these short two weeks, to distinguish her moods by the cadence of her voice, as she only seldom caught a glimpse of the Queen, staring forward all the time.

Right now Regina was lounging around on one of the couches in the residential part of the palace.

“Come here, I want to look into those baby blues.” Ruby’s eyes were green. And Regina knew this, as she had declared them annoyingly so, the first evening they met.

Ruby left her post and walked closer to the couch, scanning the room as she went. Regina didn’t move.

“Well? I can hardly see them from all the way down here.” She said stretching out on the couch like a cat.

So Ruby clenched her jaw to stop herself from uttering a snarky comment and bent her knee.

“There you are. Now tell me, Soldier. Did you take a vow?”

“A Soldier takes many vows, Your Majesty.” Ruby said staring straight at the red velvet back of the couch.

Regina moved abruptly to sit up. Her cleavage was now directly in front of Ruby’s line of sight.

“But did you take that special vow?  _ The vow _ ? One of celibacy?” Regina ask peering down into Ruby’s undoubtedly green eyes.

“Yes, Your Majesty, “ Ruby said lifting her chin to, in turn, look into Regina’s eyes, “but I am no longer  _ in _ my first year.” She didn’t blink. Some would have thought it defiance but in truth, she was just so enchanted by what she saw.

Regina’s mouth opened just a little and Ruby could tell it was involuntary.

“May I return to my post, Your Majesty?”

She definitely should not have done that. Not only was she speaking without being spoken too but she had reminded Regina of the nature of their relationship and it earned her a glare. She didn’t even answer, just waved her hand dismissively.

 

\------- 

 

From there, the Queen had stepped things up. Occasionally when she walked past Ruby she would bump her with her hips, or place them both in a situation when she was able to  slide  into her pressing her ass against Ruby. Maybe by demanding help in the gym, or by asking Ruby to retrieve something on a top shelf.

It wasn’t really about sex. Ruby knew this. It was about embarrassing Ruby and getting her to react. It was a simple game of chicken to entertain the usually disinterested Queen. Being aware of all of this was completely ineffective when it came to Ruby’s arousal. She couldn’t help her body’s response to such a beautiful woman being so close.

She’d never act on it, of course because Regina was a petty bitch most of the time, and straight the rest of the time, not to mention married. And the Queen. Although she had insisted she didn’t like the title, she made sure to remind everyone in her vicinity of her power.

Regina was dismissive of royal guests, downright cruel to the little men and cheery women her husband would send her to entertain herself with. They were always experts in their field: architects, florists, seamstresses, interior designers. Ruby thought this was odd since Regina seemed more interested in the law books in the library than the carpeting or curtains. Their communication seemed rather limited, when he was home at all. Ruby had yet to witness a conversation more than three sentences between them.

The only person Regina seemed to make an effort with, as far as Ruby could see was Snow, the King’s daughter from his first marriage. She pranced around the castle completely oblivious to anything but her own bliss, the way young children often do and when her private tutors left she would spend hours just sitting next to Regina as she read, hoping to be acknowledged. She worshiped the ground Regina walked on. Regina...tolerated her, which to her credit, seemed more than she was willing to do for anyone else.

Especially Ruby.

“Ms. Lucas I have been asking around about you.” Regina called from the depths of her walk-in closet.

Ruby was turned around and staring at a wall. It was too early in the morning for this shit.

“You seem to be somewhat of a lone wolf. The commander says you keep to yourself.” Like always, it seemed like chit-chat but Ruby could hear the mischief in her voice. Not that it wasn’t true. She hadn’t joined the service to make friends.

“Maybe if you’d be more talkative you’d make more friends. Maybe meet a nice man.”

Oh God. Please, not this conversation! Ruby was dreading the moment the topic of her sexuality would come up in Regina’s little monologues.

“Don’t you want a nice man, Ms. Lucas?” she heard the voice coming closer.

“I’d imagine nice is always an important quality in choice of partner, Your majesty.” Ruby tried her best to keep her answers vague. She knew Regina knew she was gay. It was common knowledge and if she had asked around about her she would have heard.

“Not for everybody...” she heard the Queen mumble to herself and then in a more clear and louder voice:

“And what kind of partner would that be Ms. Lucas?” Regina was now definitely approaching her from the sound of it.

“An appropriate one, Your majesty.” Suddenly Ruby felt hands on her shoulders.

“A female one.” It wasn’t a question. Regina lightly prompted Ruby to turn.

“Speaking of female; I need your help zipping up. I’d ask a butler but you have such softer hands.” She said, and as Ruby was now facing her. Regina gently touched the palms of her hands. her fingertips danced along them before she entwined their fingers and led her over to one of the many mirrors.

She turned around revealing her bare back to Ruby. As Ruby tried to steady her hands enough so Regina wouldn’t notice her shaking, Regina's voice got husky, and deeper.

“Most  things  about women are soft, I can see why you like them.”

When Ruby was finally ready she gently grasped the silver zipper, it felt cold in her hand as she pulled it upwards. Slowly less and less skin was visible and more of the black fabric of her tight dress.

Being this close to her again Ruby smelled the now familiar mix of apple species and Dior perfume that she had come to appreciate. And soon as the zipper was all the way up Regina abruptly turned around. With her heels already on, she was still considerably shorter than Ruby.

Carefully she let her hands wander over the front of Ruby’s uniform, effectively stroking her chest.

“Women are like this uniform,” she said now playing with the silver buttons on the jacket, “soft to touch but really,  symbol of the strength that lies on the inside.”

Her hands were now resting comfortably on Ruby’s shoulders her fingers running along the little white tassels of her shoulder pads.

“Don’t you agree?” she smirked at Ruby, which made her somehow look both more beautiful and more infuriating.

“Yes, your majesty.” Ruby  said after a breath that did nothing to calm the tingling feeling in her skin or the knot in her stomach.

“Of course you do.” she said her hand now slowly approaching Ruby’s riffel.

“ You’re  an especially strong woman aren't you Lone Wolf lucas?” she asked but before she could reach the cold metal of the gun Ruby stopped her by grasping her wrist.

“The gun does not make us strong, Your majesty.” Ruby said her voice now steady.

“I wasn’t referring to the gun. And you’d do well to unhand me.” She pulled her arm close to her chest.

“I apologize Your Majesty.” Ruby wasn’t sorry. The Queen could play whatever games she wanted but the gun was a line. It was dangerous in the wrong hands, and any hands that didn’t know what they were doing were considered wrong.

She was visibly angry at the reaction; she closed the little button on the strap around her neck of the V neck dress herself. Ruby had been eyeing it continuously since she turned around as she was sure, after the zipper, this would have been her next assignment.

\-------

After that Regina went into what Ruby was secretly calling her ‘pouty phase’. She ignored Ruby and spoke only to her actual personnel. Ruby tried to remind herself that this was the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be invisible. A shadow.

That was great in theory but for some reason, Regina's attention was addictive. Ruby craved it. Even more now that she was revoked. More and more often she caught herself not abiding by the rules and letting her eyes wander. She would watch Regina's interactions. Study her body language and movements.

Not only was Regina not speaking to Ruby but she was making her job considerably more difficult. She would leave rooms through different doors than she came in, which meant Ruby was then guarding an empty room without knowing it. She would constantly alternate between inside and outside residence places, sitting for an hour in the garden, only to keep going inside to fetch herself water, different books, maybe sunscreen. This meant not only did Ruby have to keep walking back as well but she had to keep removing her beret. Uniform regulation stated the beret was to remain under the strap of the right shoulder pad whenever the soldier was inside and to be worn when outside.

Regina knew this. Ruby had seen her read the Military code on several occasions. She had probably hoped to admonish Ruby to get a rise out of her. She was out of luck, because if there was one thing that Ruby had under control, and those things were becoming fewer fewer since she met Regina, it was her uniform. Things no longer on that list now included her thoughts, dreams and eye movements apparently. They were all being kept hostage by Regina.

After about a week of strategic silence, Regina spoke the first time in Ruby’s general direction in the hall on the way to the throne room.

“I am going to ask you some questions Lone Wolf, and I will do so in private.” she said and then dismissed the guards at the door of the throne room of their places. She then entered and ordered Ruby to close the doors.

Ruby obliged, not that she had a choice, and stood by the door and Regina proceeded to seat herself on the right of two thrones. The Kings, but it didn’t show. I looked as if she had been born for nothing else but to sit on this throne.

“Come closer and kneel.” she demanded sensually rubbing the red fabric on the chairs armrest.

Ruby followed the order hesitantly. She had never been in the throne room. It was reserved for official and traditional ceremonies.

“I am going to ask you and you will answer honestly, or  else  I will report  your  inappropriate behavior last week. We are in the Throne room so you will remember your place, and more importantly, mine.”

_ Well shit _ . Ruby knew she hadn’t acted out of code, protecting the Queen meant keeping her from harming herself, even by accident. But she was not about to call Regina’s bluff. Leave it to the HBIC to portray her as some grabby predatory-

“Ms. Lucas do you understand?” Regina’s eyes were almost aflame.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ruby swallowed.

“Have you been thinking about me?” Regina asked.

“It is my duty to think about your safety, your Majesty.” Ruby said truthfully.

“Uh-uh. First mistake.” Regina says and then making a tsking noise she took of her left high heel letting it fall to the ground carelessly.

“Every time you give one of those non-answers one more item of clothing comes off.”

_ She has got to be kidding me! She is trying to kill me _ . Ruby's eyes widened in panic.

“Now, have you been thinking of me in an off-duty kind of way?”

“Your majesty I’m not sure...What way is that?” Ruby tried.

Regina didn’t answer just shook her head smirking and without taking her eyes of Ruby took off the second heel. She crossed her legs.

Ruby wanted to protest. This could not be happening. But again she remembered her training. Don’t speak when not spoken too. It was an odd moment to remember it; during a game of truth or strip but Ruby’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to make sense of this at all.

“Do you find me attractive Ms. Lucas?”

“Your beauty is revered throughout the land Your Majesty.” Ruby’s voice was hoarse and quiet.

Regina let out a laugh. And stood leisurely.

“What would your Commander say to you making the Queen expose herself in the throne room?” She asked, and pulled up the skirt of her dress, and with a little shimmy motion was now slowly taking off her pantyhose. Ruby watched, part in horror part in utter admiration.

The Queen's legs were smooth and well toned. Regina sat back down, she rubbed the back of her foot against her calf and hummed.

“Last chance. The dress is next. What do you feel when you see me? Or when you touched me?” she said it almost with something like a purr.

Ruby bit her lips. She couldn't do this. This was bad. Bad. A bad idea.

“Come on, Tell me Strong Wolf.” Regina was playing with pushed up skirt of the dress.

“I…”

“Ms. Lucas…” she said warning.

“Good. I feel good! Okay? It drives me crazy. Please Your Majesty anybody could come in?” Ruby nearly begged.

Regina smiled. Maybe for the first time genuine smile Ruby had seen from her that wasn’t malicious.

“Thank you for your honesty. As a reward I will let  _ you _ unzip my dress.”

“But-”

“Are you questioning your Queen?”

_ The bitch _ . Of course it was a trick. Ruby was going to lose her job and be  dishonourably discharged.  Maybe the King was going to behead like in the good ol’ days. As she was thinking about all of this her body, as if controlled by an outside power moved close to regina. She did what was asked. Not believing these were her hands.

Regina stepped out of her dress, leaving her in only a pair of lace panties. Ruby forgot how to breath. Her small dark nipples were hard, as were Ruby’s, she was sure of that. And her chest was slowly rising and falling. A small blue stone dangling from her pierced belly button.

Who needed to wait for the King when the Queen was actively murdering Ruby right now. She was devine. And she knew it. She sat there with her almost bare, perfect, ass on the throne laughing at Ruby.

“Do you want to touch me now?” she said playing with the edge of her panties.

“I do…” Ruby whispered all formalities forgotten. She had given up. Who was she to withstand such temptation?

“Hmm...Here?” Regina asked breaching the confines of her underwear and spreading her legs so that Ruby could see the fabric clearly outlining how Regina was rubbing only her middle finger slowly up and down her center.

“Y-yes…” she stuttered. She was now on her knees again in front of Regina. Every part of her body screaming out for the Queen.

“I want you too Ruby.” She lightly moaned. “But I want to see you first.”

“Anything.” Ruby pledged.

It was  easier  said than done. The uniform had numerous buttons belts and straps. And Regina wasn’t helping. Both metaphorically and literally. She continued to touch herself, her eyes still on Ruby.

Once almost everything was off and Ruby was embarrassed to be standing there in boy shorts and sports bra. Not that she could have know this was going to happen today. Or that she would have had options in the underwear department, if she had.

“ You’re  beautiful Ruby, and I want you to touch me, but I need you to do just one thing first.”

“Anything.” Ruby said again this time softer, and blushing.

“I want you to take off those cute little shorts and sit on this throne” Regina pointed to what was her throne with the hand not currently stroking herself.

“What?” Ruby said, fear seeping into her bones.

“You look so good. I want to see you on the throne.” She said the motion in her panties stopping. But not taking the hand away.

“I- I can’t...” Ruby said looking back and forth between the ordained seat of royalty and royalty herself.

“Don’t you want to touch me?To kiss me? To put your tongue inside me?” Ruby’s mouth fell open. Not only at the thought of doing it, but hearing it described in Regina's deep velvety voice.

“I do, but-”

“It’s just a chair, dear.” Regina said and suddenly pulled her hand from  panties.  “And I’m so ready for you.” She said, and continued to lick the wetness from her own fingers.

Ruby had to remind herself to breath. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her own head and she was furiously shaking her head. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Even mundane everyday actions were erotic when Regina did them but this? Ruby was quickly losing what was left of her mind.

“Come here Ruby. I’ll help you” she stood and took Ruby’s hands and lead her over to the second throne. Ruby felt like a puppet. When they stood right infront of it Regina let her hands go and instead grabbed her hips.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” Regina asked feeling the boyshorts’ elastic band into her hands.

Ruby closed her eyes. Clearing her head for just a moment. Did she want this? Yes. She shouldn’t, but she did. She  _ really _ wanted it. So she nodded her head.

“I need to hear it, baby.” Regina said not moving her hands.

“I want this.” she said with a firm voice. Regina looked into her eyes before pulling the shorts down. When she came back up, she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and gave her just the light push that Ruby needed to get over her fear of social conventions and tradition.

The velvet was soft against Ruby’s skin and the cushion was harder than she had expected. She also hadn't expected Regina to position herself on top of her lap. With knees on either side of her legs, the apex of the thighs was now hovering right above Ruby’s.

“You did so well, Ruby. Is it okay if I sit? You can put your hands on my hips.” she said in a voice Ruby had never heard before. It was soft and gentle and the praise only made the throbbing between Ruby’s thighs worse. She was so wet already. She nodded. She wanted nothing more in this moment than for Regina to sit.

And she did. But not still. She was slowly gyrating her hips on top of of Ruby.

“You feel exquisite Ruby. Do you like this?” She draped her arms around Ruby and pulled her in close.

“Yes.” Ruby said and placed her hands on Regina hips to feel her rhythm.

“You’re still so quiet. Tell me, are you wet for me?” Regina asked taking up a bit of speed.

“Yes. I’m wet.” Ruby said having to force herself to more than a one word answer. Not only was her training ingrained in her but she was trying very hard to not seem to eager.

“I can feel that. How wet are you Ruby?” Regina was now leaning her head onlto her own arms that were still wrapped around Ruby.

“I-I’m ruining the throne.” Ruby said honestly with eyes pressed closed. She could feel Regina grind down harder.

“Hmm I was hoping you would.” And as if to give Ruby a reward she lifted her head without losing her rhythm and began kissing Ruby, deep and demanding.

After a sharp bite to Ruby’s lower lip, Regina pulled back.

“I want you to eat me out.” She said in a calm voice. For some reason it drove Ruby wild. There was nothing extraordinary about the request to Regina. She wanted it and she was going to get it.

She stepped off of Ruby and out of her panties and sat back down on the King’s throne. She leaned back much farther than before and spread her legs for Ruby. At this point Ruby needed no further invitation. She fell to her knees and crawled over to Regina.

Ruby shot her a hungry look and for the first time Regina looked anything else than completely at ease. She was squirming as if she couldn’t wait for Ruby to begin.

Ruby decided not to keep a Queen waiting. She inched closer and her face was now directly over Regina's pussy.

She was clearly very wet. It looked as if the rough rubbing against the panties had caused some redness. Ruby ran her finger down the thin line of hair on the pelvic mound and the second her skin touched Regina's, her hips gave a little jerk.

She used her thumbs to spread Regina open and  leaned in to give just a tiny kiss to the swollen clit. Regina moaned. It was a heavenly sound and gave Ruby the confidence she needed to proceed. She licked the labia and teased at Regina's opening a little. Ruby kept her eyes closed to be able to fully concentrate on the textures and tastes she was experiencing but she could feel Regina's breathing change with every swipe.

She built her up slowly and methodically making sure to avoid the clit at first entering Regina with her tongue just far enough to elicit a reaction and to capture the new waves of wetness. She had to wrap her arm around Regina’s hips to keep her from ruining the rhythm Ruby was maintaining. The loud moans were making Ruby worry about discovery.

When she deemed Regina ready she slowly inserted a finger, then a second, which made her gasp. She thrust, not too deep and slow enough that she could feel the clench of Regina’s pussy not wanting to let go of her.

The Queen was clearly enjoying herself, her head was thrown back and her back arched and she making sounds that had Ruby wishing she could teleport them to a more private part of the castle. And just when she was wondering if all the snark had flew for Regina, she spoke.

“Ruby, I’m so close! Please..” Please. Fucking  _ please _ .

Ruby had not heard a please from this woman since she took her post for the first time. It made her her light headed that she had reduced the Queen of Attitude to a please. It wasn’t begging, but for Regina it came pretty close.

So instead of indulging in the feeling of power it had given her, she doubled her efforts. Increased her speed and began carefully, sucking Regina’s clit into her mouth. It made Regina whine and her body go rigid. Ruby could feel her contract around her squeezing her fingers.

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” Was all she said riding out the waves of pleasure. Ruby remained silent finally daring to watch Regina from below.

Her mouth was slightly open, eyes squeezed tightly closed, and there was thin sheen of sweat on her naked body. Sheh was playing with her own nipples and Ruby was suddenly glad she hadn't chanced a look before. That would have thrown her completely of course. The Queen looked completely debauched. And so, so beautiful.

When she had came down for her high, Regina's eyes opened and she blinked several times, as if disoriented. Ruby had removed her hand and was now sitting on her own ankles just watching.

“I haven’t come like that in… A long time.” Ruby bit her lip and said nothing. She's not sure what the protocol is for pleasuring a Queen. Do you bow?

“Sadley, this is not the place for postcoital cuddles. Come see me in my bedroom tonight, my husband won't be there.” Regina said collecting her clothes faster than Ruby was ready for.

The mention of her husband stung a little, but it was made up by the implication that there might be cuddels next time. Was there a next time? Was this now a regular thing?

“Don’t frown. I’ll make sure to take care of you.” Regina said, snapping Ruby out of her train of thought. She was already half dressed.

“Come, zip me up.”  she demanded. All memory of please was gone. Ruby obliged absentmindedly.

“I can  _ hear _ you over thinking it.” Regina joked after her zipper was done. She turned back around to look a the, still almost completely naked Ruby.

“Your Majesty, what does this mean?” Ruby asked hesitantly. Regina gave her lips a soft kiss. Softer than anything else today had been.

“It means you really need to stop calling me that. Ruby.” She said and walked out without another word. Leaving Ruby to dress faster than she had ever dressed before and slip out a side door.

She had just received a lapdance, given oral and stripped naked in the royal throne room, and yet the most unbelievable part was that Her Majesty, Queen Regina had given Ruby a kiss that proved what Ruby had been seeing for a month now. She wasn’t some Evil Queen. She felt things; she felt them deeply.


End file.
